h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water
H2O: Just Add Water (also known as H2O in Australia) is a AFI & Logie award-winning Australian television series. It first aired on Australia's Channel Ten in 2006, and later on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and ZDF. The series currently runs on TV in over 100 countries all over the world and has an audience of more than 250 million. The series has been removed from Netflix in the United States, and it is unknown if or when it will return. The series can still be found on Amazon Prime Video and Hulu in the United States. H2O: Just Add Water stopped airing new episodes in 2010, but the producer has tweeted that the mermaids (Cleo, Rikki, Emma and possibly Bella) may appear as mermaids in the new spin off show; Mako: Island of Secrets. An animated version of this show named H2O: Mermaid Adventures is in production. Characters Main Characters * Emma Gilbert (Claire Holt) - Emma enjoys horse riding, swimming and working at JuiceNet Café, which becomes Rikki's Café in Season 3. Her mermaid powers allow her to freeze anything that contains water, and later to freeze without water. In Season 3, Emma is traveling the world with her family. Emma is in seasons 1 and 2. * Cleo Sertori (Phoebe Tonkin) - Cleo is quite shy and awkward, but a loyal friend. Her mermaid power allows her to mold water into a different shape, and later to control wind. Cleo is in seasons 1 - 3. * Rikki Chadwick (Cariba Heine) - Rikki's not very outgoing and quite a rebel, but is always there for her friends. Her special power allows her to boil water and anything with water in it; she is later able to control fire and lightning as well. Rikki is in seasons 1 - 3. * Isabella "Bella" Hartley (Indiana Evans) - Bella is introduced in Season 3. She is a singer and a mermaid since the age of nine, and her power allows her to turn water into jelly and also turn water solid. Bella is in season 3, as a replacement mermaid for Emma, whose actress, Claire Holt, was filming The Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. * Lewis McCartney (Angus McLaren) - Lewis has known Cleo since they were 5. He is very clever, and has always helped the girls with their transformation. In Season 3, Lewis goes to America to study science. Lewis is in season 1- 2 and in half of season 3. McLaren left to film a television show Packed to the Rafters. He claimed this was to pursue a more mature acting career. * Zane Bennett (Burgess Abernethy) - Zane's the local bad boy. Spoiled, rich, but definitely good looking, he and the girls at first disliked each other. Later, he and Rikki became a couple. After he found out about Rikki being a mermaid, they broke up, but eventually got together. When Will comes to town, Zane gets jealous of him and that leads to him and Rikki breaking up again. Zane is in seasons 1 - 3. * Will Benjamin '(Luke Mitchell) - Will is an attractive young male free-diver who falls in love with Bella. His first trip to Mako Island during the Full Moon leads him to get attacked by a water tentacle, and frightens Will into discovering the secrets behind the Moon Pool. He also knows that the girls are mermaids and helps them throughout their last year of school. Will is in season 3. Major Secondary Characters * 'Charlotte Watsford (Brittany Byrnes) - Charlotte is the girls' major enemy in Season 2. Later, she became a mermaid as well, but eventually, at the end of the series, she lost her powers forever. After becoming a mermaid, Charlotte received all of the girls' powers, and became a power hungry mermaid. Charlotte believed she was the only true mermaid, due to the fact that her grandmother, Gracie, was one of the three original mermaids. Charlotte appears in season 2. * Miss Chatham (Christine Amor) - Louise Chatham was one of the three original mermaids. She helped the girls during season 1. * Miriam Kent (Annabelle Stephenson) - Miriam thought of herself as Zane's girlfriend, but, apparently to him, she wasn't. She dislikes the girls, especially Rikki, and is one of the main antagonists in Series 1. Miriam only appears in the first season. * Kim Sertori (Cleo Massey) - Kim is Cleo's annoying little sister. She has come really close to finding out about the girls' secret. Her favorite color is probably pink, since she wears it almost all the time. Kim is in seasons 1 - 3. * Elliot Gilbert (Trent Sullivan) - Elliot is Emma's younger brother. Through the series, he has developed crushes on Kim and Rikki. He's got a strong bond with his sister, and appears in most of the episodes. Elliot is in seasons 1 and 2, but during season 3 goes on a globe trotting trip with Emma and his parents. * Nate (Jamie Timony) - Nate is Zane's insensitive and quite dumb friend, who seems to enjoy getting himself in trouble. He has a crush on Cleo and later one on Bella. Nate enjoys singing, but sounds terrible. Nate is in seasons 1 - 3. * Sophie Benjamin (Taryn Marler) - Sophie is Will's elder sister, and one of the main antagonists of season 3. She is curious about the magical gems of Mako Island and hopes to destroy the Moon Pool in order to drill the cavern and take away the gems to sell for cash. She is also a strict trainer for Will's diving. Sophie appears in season 3. * Linda Denman (Lara Cox) - Dr. Linda Denman is a Marine Biologist who discovers entirely by her devices that the girls are mermaids and then tries to capture them in the moon pool. Linda only appears in season 1, in three episodes. She is the main antagonist of season 1, and supposedly leaves after believing the girls lost their powers during a lunar eclipse. * Tiffany (Alice Hunter) - Tiffany was the mistreated friend of Miriam. She has a secret crush on Lewis. Tiffany is only in season 1. * Byron (Christopher Poree) - Byron was a swimming and surfing champ that Miriam and Emma have a crush on. He dates and eventually is dumped by Emma. Byron is only in season 1. * Donald Sertori '(Alan David Lee) - Cleo and Kim's dad. Donald is in seasons 1 - 3. * 'Samantha Roberts-Sertori (Penny Gray) - Samantha is a geologist. She eventually marries Donald Sertori. Sam is in season 3. * Ash (Craig Horner) - Ash is a horseman and begins to work at the JuiceNet Cafe, where he meets Emma and falls in love with her. At first they have a rocky start, but later begin to become good friends and even boyfriend and girlfriend. Ash appears in season 2, but is absent for season 3, most likely due to Emma's own absence. * Neil Gilbert (Jared Robinsen) - Neil is Emma and Elliot's dad. He works as a business man, for Harrison Bennett. Neil is in seasons 1 and 2, then goes on a family trip around the world. * Lisa Gilbert (Caroline Kennison) - Lisa is Emma and Elliot's mom. She is a certified junior lifeguard. Lisa is in seasons 1 and 2, then goes on a family trip around the world. * Wilfred (Ariu Lang Sio) - Wilfred is the owner of the JuiceNet Cafe. Wilfred is in seasons 1 and 2, but does not appear in season 3 after the JuiceNet Cafe is closed down and transformed into Rikki's Cafe. * Harrison Bennett (Joss McWilliam) - Harrison is Zane Bennett's dad. He is extremely rich. Harrison is only in season 1. * Ms. Taylor (Mouche Phillips) - Ms.Taylor is Lewis and Cleo's Science teacher. She is only in season 3. * Ryan Tate (Andrew Lees) * Bev Sertori (Deborah Coulls) - Bev Sertori is the mother of Cleo and Kim, and ex-wife of Don Sertori. In season 2 it is explained that Bev divorced her husband, and the strain of her absence causes stress between the girls and their father. * Annette Watsford (Tiffany Lamb) - Annette Watsford is the mother of Charlotte and daughter of Gracie. She helps explain some things about Gracie's past to Charlotte. Annette only appears in season 3. * Amber (Rebekah Madden-Fisher) * Max Hamilton (Martin Vaughan) - Max Hamilton was the former boyfriend of Gracie, and knew about her, Julie, and Louise's powers. 50 years before the events of season 2, Max did research on planetary alignments. Him and Lewis become friends, and Max learns about Emma, Cleo, and Rikki's secret. He donates his research to Lewis, but also tells Charlotte about her grandmother, and helps explain to Charlotte how to become a mermaid. Max later helps Lewis by telling him about the planetary alignment that will remove a mermaid of her powers, and the girls use this to remove Charlotte of all her powers. Max appears in season 2 only. * Laurie (Matthew O'Kine) * Mrs. Geddes (Andrea Moor) Plot Season 1 The first series revolves around Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori and Rikki Chadwick, who are given the power to turn into mermaids. They discover their amazing powers over water - Cleo can control the shape and volume of water, Emma can freeze it, and Rikki can boil it. Lewis McCartney, a friend of Cleo - and later of the three of them, helps them from being exposed. These series is mostly about Rikki, Emma and Cleo learning to use their powers and dealing with everyday problems, such as pesky siblings. Cleo meets an old lady, Louise Chatham, who was a mermaid in her past and who warns her, Emma and Rikki from the full moon. Zane Bennett is trapped at Louise's sinking boat and Emma has to save him. Zane sees a half of her tail and looks everywhere near Mako Island for the "sea monster". Zane sees Emma as a mermaid, but he didn't recognize her because she had red hair. Rikki and Zane become a couple. At the end of the season, Zane helps Dr. Denman capture the mermaids. Zane finds out who the mermaids really are and he rescues them with Lewis' help. During the lunar eclipse, the girls lose their powers, only for twelve hours, but it was enough for Dr. Denman to lose interest in them. Season 2 A full moon in conjunction with a rare planetary alignment calls the girls to the moon pool at Mako Island where their powers and abilities are greatly augmented and strengthened to higher power levels. The second season revolves around the arrival of a new girl, Charlotte Watsford, who moves into the area and develops an instant attraction to Lewis. After Charlotte sees a film of her grandmother Gracie as a mermaid she meets Max Hamilton who was once romantically involved with Gracie. Happy to have met his lover's granddaughter he tells her about the previous mermaids and of Mako Island. Charlotte travels to the moon pool during a full moon and becomes the fourth mermaid in possession of all the girls' powers and abilities. Believing herself superior as the one "true mermaid" she and the girls become sworn enemies. This conflict results in a confrontation, during an especially strong and powerful full moon, which ends with Charlotte being permanently stripped of her mermaid powers, abilities, and mermaid form. The girls also have romantic entanglements. Cleo breaks up with Lewis for being too clingy and protective after which he dates Charlotte. Rikki and Zane start dating again after breaking up during the series one finale. Emma meets Ash and flirts with him but he is frustrated by the secrets she constantly holds back. She eventually relents and tells him that she is a mermaid. Torn because of the conflict between his friends and Charlotte, Lewis comes to the conclusion that his loyalties lie with the girls and with Cleo in particular. He breaks up with Charlotte and begins dating Cleo again. Season 3 It's nearly the end of the holidays and Cleo and Rikki are about to face their last year of high school without Emma, who has gone overseas. Together with Lewis, they're confident they know everything there is to know about Mako Island. But when water attacks the girls on a full moon, they realize a new, potentially dangerous force is developing on the mysterious island, and a boy with freakish free-diving skills who stumbles upon the Moon Pool could hold the key to understanding the powerful energy... Thankfully they find an ally in Bella, a new girl in town who reveals an equally surprising twist: she too is a mermaid with extraordinary super powers. Together, the new trio face phenomenal challenges as they discover the dark secrets of Mako Island and realize their destiny as mermaids. H2O: Just Add Water: The Movie This TV movie summarized the events of the beginning of series one using clips from the episodes "Metamorphosis", "Pool Party", "Catch of the Day", "Party Girls", "Lovesick", "The Denman Affair" and "The Siren Effect". H2O: Metamorphosis In the United States "Metamorphosis" and "Pool Party" premiered as a one hour movie. H2O: Exposed In the United States "Dr Danger" and "A Twist in the Tail" premiered as a one hour movie called "Exposed". H2O: Just Add Water: And Then There Were Four In some countries, such as Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria, the episodes "The Gracie Code, Part One", "The Gracie Code, Part Two" and "And Then There Were Four" are combined into a 70 minute television movie. This version aired only in central and eastern Europe on Jetix. H2O: Just Add Water: The Finale In some countries, such as Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria, the episodes "Three's Company", "Sea Change and "Unfathomable" are combined into a 70 minute television movie. This version aired only in central and eastern Europe on Jetix. Awards and Nominations Nominations * 2007 Logie Award for "Most Outstanding Children's Program" * 2007 Nickelodeon UK Kids' Choice Award for "Best TV Show" * 2008 Logie Award for "Most Outstanding Children's Program" Awards * 2008 Nickelodeon Australia Kids' Choice Award for "Best TV Drama Show" * 2009 Logie Award for "Most Outstanding Children's Program" Trivia *After the release of series 3 in 2009, we now know that there are other places in the world to become a mermaid, not just Mako Island Category:Series Category:H2O Just Add Water